Choices
by RadhaBean
Summary: Alternate Ending. After Wanda gets her new body, Ian is angry at her for deciding to die. Wanda x Ian.


**So I wrote this because I thought Ian would be mad at Wanda for just deciding to die. It's an alternate perspective on the ending when Wanda wakes up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

The rain was pouring through the holes in the caves. Puddles filled the stone hallways. Wanda raced quickly through the water towards her temporary room. The plum curtain hanging in front of her room was a little wet at the bottom, but not nearly as bad as she thought. Pushing it aside she strode to the mattress laying on the floor. Bending down, she tried to heave the bed into her small arms. With a grunt she stumbled out of the room. Sweat broke out across her forehead from the exertion.

"Wanda!" someone yelled from the end of the cave.

"Here," she strained out.

Footsteps clamored loudly as Jamie flew around the corner.

"Let me take that for you," he said hurriedly.

"Thank you Jamie," Wanda smiled.

Jamie reached over and easily removed the bed from Wanda's grasp.

"Go grab some of your other stuff," he said. "I'll bring this down for you."

Wanda nodded and went back to her room to gather the few belongings she had. With an armful she made her way out of her room and down to the gym where everyone would be sleeping for the next few weeks. Voices got louder and more distinct the closer she got.

"Do I need to go help her?"

"Nope. I'm right here," Wanda announced to Melanie and Jared.

"It took you long enough," Melanie rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you guys picked such a small, fragile body."

"Yeah, yeah. At least you have the looks going for you," Melanie said.

"Yay for me," Wanda sighed.

"Can you at least pretend to be a little happy for Jamie's sake," snapped Melanie.

"Fine," she huffed.

Wanda went and found Jamie. He was leaning the bed down by the wall. He was bent over putting on some of the sheets. He stood up and slid the pillow into the pillowcase and placed it gently on the top of her bed.

"Thanks Jamie."

"No problem. I'm going to go get some food. Do you want any?"

"I'm not hungry right now. Thanks though."

When Jamie left, Wanda slid onto her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't even supposed to be here. She had accepted the final death, but her friends hadn't. Thoughts whirled through her head and she could barely think straight. Her eyelids slowly slid apart and she stared unblinking at the ceiling for countless minutes.

A hand came into her view and shoved something onto her lap.

"Here," a rough voice said.

Wanda glanced over and saw Ian walking away. In her lap was a sandwich and a bag of Cheetos, her favorite. Anger coursed through her whole body. She got up and started going after his retreating figure.

"Where you going?" Jamie asked.

Wanda spun around and swallowed her anger to put on a happy appearance.

"Just wanted to stretch my legs," she smiled.

"I'll stay with you while you eat."

"Thanks."

The two sat down and talked like they had know each other for their whole lives. If there was anyone that could make Wanda forget her problems and laugh it was definitely Jamie. Melanie and Jared made there way over and sat beside them. It felt like their family was back together, all four of them. Hours slipped by as they chatted away.

"Alright everyone get in bed," Jeb yelled through the cavern.

Melanie, Jared, and Jamie made their way across the gym to the two mattresses they were sleeping in. Glancing around to see where everyone was sleeping, Wanda saw Ian slipping out the hallway with a lantern in his hand. Without thinking, Wanda jumped out of her bed and followed him. She made it to the hallway just when Jeb extinguished all the lights in the gym.

Going on instinct, Wanda fumbled through the caves trying to find the light. She got to the main room and saw the blue light fading into the distance. Quickening her pace she followed him. He was going back to his room, she knew it. She turned the corner and saw soft glow coming out from the top of the doors in front of his room. She moved down the hall slowly sloshing though the water.

She picked up the red door and pushed it to the side. She moved into the room and rain pelted down on her face. Ian face shot up with a look of surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You can't keep ignoring me," Wanda answered.

"I'm not."

Wanda just stared at his face, not saying anything.

"I brought you food," he offered.

"So you can feed me, but you can't talk to me," she said as a statement, not a question.

"I don't know what to say to you."

"I'm still the same person, I just have a different body," Wanda explained.

"I'm not stupid, Wanda."

"Then what? What could I have possibly done?" Wanda threw out her hands in frustration. Rain poured down onto her, drenching her hair.

"Are you serious?" Ian yelled, standing up abruptly.

"I am perfectly serious Ian," Wanda screeched back.

"You just left me. You were going to kill yourself and you didn't even tell me," he roared. His eyes flashed an icy blue and his body stance was fierce. Rain cascaded down his face, making him look as if he was crying.

"It had nothing to do with you," Wanda yelled.

"It had everything to do with me," Ian hissed.

"It was between Melanie and I. Noone else."

Ian brushed his hands through his wet hair pushing it out of his face. He paced back and forth, not saying anything.

"I'm here now so why does it even matter?" Wanda asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Ian asked rhetorically. "What if Jared hadn't gotten to you in time? Even the fact that Jared knew and not me makes me sick."

"Why do you keep obsessing about the past?" Wanda asked. "It's the past, you can't change it."

Ian turned and faced her directly in the eye.

"What if you make that choice again? What then?"

"Then it's still my choice," Wanda said.

"You know being in a human relationship means you make choices together," Ian shot at her. "I'm half of the relationship, so I get half of the say."

"But, it's my soul."

"What if I killed myself?" he yelled at her.

"Don't say that," Wanda whispered.

"Why not? It's the exact same thing you would be doing," Ian snarled at her.

Wanda stood in silence just staring at his face. The blue light flickered casting shadows across his sharp features.

"I'm sorry," Wanda mumbled glancing back down at her soaked feet. "I don't' know what else to say."

A soft hand touch her cheek and pushed her face up. Wanda glanced up. Ian was so close, only a couple of steps away.

"You don't get to just leave me like that, Wanderer," Ian whispered. His hand stroked the length of her face. She leaned her face into the palm of his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't think you would care," she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought you liked me because of Melanie's body."

"Wanda," he breathed. "I love you. Not Melanie. You."

Wanda closed her eyes and relaxed.

"You can't do that to me ever again," Ian choked. Wanda opened her eyes and nodded her head in his palm.

Ian wrapped his arms around Wanda's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. He backed them up to the wall and sank them both to the ground. Two inches of water filled the room, but neither of them noticed. Wanda had her head on Ian's shoulder and Ian had his arm around Wanda's slender body.

"I love you too," Wanda said into the silence.

Ian move his hand and lifted her head up. His lips tenderly brushed her cheeks, her eyelids, and then her lips. The two sat in the pouring rain, embracing one another, not even thinking about moving.

**Please Review! Thanks!** **I know it's a little different.**


End file.
